


An Unexpected Meeting - London December 1930

by CitySouthNorth



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySouthNorth/pseuds/CitySouthNorth
Summary: Rosie has an expected guest for tea.





	An Unexpected Meeting - London December 1930

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story in December 2015, but it was removed expectedly when Sassasam deleted all of her work. I've read it over and decided to repost the story with made a few minor changes. CSN November 2017

The Honourable Phryne Fisher was shopping for Christmas gifts at Fortnum’s. She’d stopped to catch her breath and enjoy a well-earned hot cup of tea.

“I’m sorry madam. We are fully booked at this hour,” said the tea room host. He always hated to disappoint his customers, but this was their busiest time and there was little he could do.

She flashed him her best smile. “You couldn’t just hurry someone along then?”

“No madam.”

“How long before a table opens up?”

“There are several people ahead of you including Lady Grantham. I would suggest a minimum 45 minute wait,” he responded delicately. Phryne looked around and it was indeed packed. Was there anyone she knew? Even faintly? She was about to give up when a woman turned and Phryne blanched. Rosie Sanderson.

Rosie saw Phryne’s reflection in the window. She’d known that Phryne Fisher was in London from the society pages. Curiously though, none of the articles mentioned any serious amorous attachments. Mostly, it was her avant-garde outfits that garnered the most attention second only to her epic flight from Melbourne with her father. Phryne was staying with her parents at their London home and they had been doing the circuit. There was some gossip about money troubles, but that didn’t seem in evidence today. If Jack was in London, he was keeping an extremely low profile.

Rosie waved for the host. “I’m nearly done. I see Miss Fisher waiting for a table and I would be happy to share mine. We’re old friends from Australia,” she explained. She watched him suggest her solution to Phryne. She didn’t know how Phryne would react and didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she saw Phryne wave at her and smile. There was no going back now.

Phryne followed the host back to Rosie’s table. Tea would come first and everything else second. As she got closer, she put on her best smile and saw that Rosie was doing the same.  “Thank you ladies for sharing,” said the host. “I’ll have a biscuit sampler ordered as a thank you,” he added and helped Phryne to her seat and poured a cup of tea.

“Miss Sanderson!”

“Miss Fisher!”

“Thank you so very much for inviting me over. I’m absolutely dying for a hot cup of tea.”

“It’s my pleasure. I read about your flight from Melbourne. How extraordinary! I’m sure you’re tired of talking about it. I arrived by ship two months ago, which was far less exotic. How long are you staying in London then?” The first loaded question.

Phryne carefully sipped her tea. She knew that Rosie was fishing for information, but to what purpose she wondered. She knew that Rosie had said her goodbyes to her father, sister and even Jack. Coming to England was a one-way ticket for her after the Fletcher scandal. But, perhaps the bonds of marriage stayed intact in one form or another for life. She wouldn’t know herself.

“Well, I’m staying at least through Christmas and New Year’s. I’m not sure if I want to fly home or return by ship. There’s also the weather to consider.”

“So you aren’t planning on staying in England?”

“No. My home is in Melbourne now. It’s where my friends are.”

“I see.” Rosie paused before asking her next question. “Have you heard from Jack?” The second loaded question.

They were interrupted with a tea lady rolling up to their table. “More tea?”

“Please.”

“And here are your Holiday biscuits.” She finished refreshing their table and continued on to the next.

“No. I haven’t heard from Jack recently. You?”

“Only the once.” Rosie paused again gathering her thoughts. He wasn’t in London. Jack had asked her to send him word when she had settled. His kindness and attention after the scandal had meant a lot to her. He didn’t need to do. They weren’t married anymore. But, he’d even sent a small care package once she’d written. It was lovely, but it was his note that she treasured.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Please accept this gift as a means to stay warm in England. It’s just something to help get you settled in at your cousin’s. I hope that the gloves suit you. It gets cold in London. And I know that you are a fan of Dickens, but I thought you might want to try Trollope._

_I’m sorry for everything. You deserved better. We both did. We both do. I hope that you find that happy ending in England. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to give it to you._  
_You have not lost your way and you will always have a friend in me._

_Jack_

“Oh?”

“Jack sent me a housewarming gift – a pair of warm gloves and a novel – a kind gift from a kind man. It was just his way of saying goodbye.”

“How thoughtful,” replied Phryne softly. She hadn’t heard from Jack for weeks and this worried her. Of course he would do that. He and Rosie had been through a lot and now their journey together was truly over. Of course, they would need to mourn its ending. Before she realized it, she added, “I admire your courage Miss Sanderson.”

“Rosie please. But I don’t understand. I’ve run away from my troubles and failures. In doing so, I’m hoping for a fresh start. I’m not foolish enough to think that nobody knows, but it isn’t quite so scandalous over here. I’m currently staying with my cousin's family here in London, but I may move to the countryside. I don’t think the scandals will stick to me. My sister writes to me that it’s still mentioned in the papers, although that should end as soon as the trial does. Jack still needs to testify. He is bravely facing the firing squad.”

While we’re both here, thought Phryne, his two staunchest allies. “I’ve asked Dot to send me newspaper clippings in order to keep track. I’m sure Jack will ensure the desired outcome. Jack always does his duty.” And he won’t come after me until he has.

Rosie looked at her. “Yes. Jack always does his duty.” There was a silence then between them. They tasted the biscuits and drank their tea both in their own thoughts. Jack had put the Fletcher trial testimony before his own future with Phryne – whatever that might look like. He still hadn’t started running after her yet. Eventually, Rosie asked, “How is your shopping going?”

“Rather well, thank you,” responded Phryne. “I’m nearly done. I’ve just got some last minute gifts to pick-up. And you?”

“All done. The cousin I’m staying with has three teenage daughters. You can well imagine the chaos, but I enjoy their liveliness. I understand that your ward is also in Europe. Will she be joining you?” A third loaded question.

“Yes! Jane’s coming over from France in a week’s time. I can’t wait. I think we’ll decide together on when to return home. If we sail immediately, then Jane won’t miss too much of the new school year.”

“More tea ladies?” The same tea lady was back with her trolley of fresh tea. Again she replenished their table and continued on her rounds.

“Phryne.”

“Yes, Rosie.” The bombshell.

“I just wanted you to know that I’ve never blamed you about Jack. Our problems started even before the war. We rushed into marriage and quickly realized our mistake. We weren’t suited really. The war aggravated our problems and the strike finished things off. I couldn’t reach him anymore. There was just too much debris around us. I’ve always wanted to thank you for helping him come back to himself. I didn’t think it was possible.”

Phryne was startled.

“But can you please promise me one thing,” asked Rosie.

“Anything.”

“Please be kind to him. He’s not as tough as you think. It’s the mistake I made. He feels deeply and takes his time to express it. I believe that he is in love with you and his love is precious. So, please be kind. You will be repaid tenfold. Once he makes his move of course.”

Phryne reached for Rosie’s hand and squeezed. Jack was right about Rosie. “I promise.” They shared a quiet smile.

“He has a passionate heart.”

“I know.”

“You should go back to him.”

“I will.”

The two women looked at each other and knew that what needed to be said had been said. They said their goodbyes, paid for their tea, and left Fortnum’s walking in different directions.


End file.
